Fairytales
by Ephemeral Muse
Summary: When she was small, she'd dream of living in a fairytale-esque story. She'd have her charming knight-in-shining-armor, and she'd run away from her dreary life. It took her 13 years, but she still managed to finally get her own happily-ever-after. 1896.


A/N: I was inspired by "**Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore** for this story. Written for thPeekaBoo's contest, with the theme "Weddings". Enjoy.

Disclaimer: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"'s characters, plot, and all other affiliates of the manga and anime belong to Amino Akira, meaning it does not belong to me whatsoever. I own solely this piece of literature, and thus I would also appreciate it if fellow authors and writers do not steal any of my work. Thank you, and enjoy "Fairytales".

* * *

Fairytales

_A ChromexHibari fic._

When she was small, she dreamed of having a fairytale romance. Her prince would pick her up from the dreary world she lived in, and take her away from her disgusting life. They would have their wedding in a cathedral covered from the highest tower to the flower with flowers of all kinds and colors. Her dress would be the grandest of all, with layers upon layers of sheer, white tulle and lace. She would carry a bouquet of lavender roses with arms that were covered with the finest ivory silk. The grand bells would ring in their baritone voices, and they would ride away in a dark carriage covered with white tulips, pulled by 4 gorgeous stallions.

Her father would shake his head in resignation and exasperation while her mother would sniff in disdain and tell her to give up. She nodded her head obediently, but still kept her dream close to her heart.

After all, a girl could dream all she wanted, right?

* * *

Eight years later, her hopes and dreams had faded into nothing more than a memory covered with apathy and depression. Her father didn't care for her; her mother didn't love her. She had no friends, and nothing to live for. Weddings? Princes? Things like that were for girls who were pretty, or smart. Girls who had loving parents and friends everywhere. She didn't belong there, and she didn't care any longer...After all, fairy tales were nothing more than illusions.

She didn't belong in a fairy tale.

* * *

Five months later, she's stuck on a hospital bed, restricted to listening to her mother and father fight. Amid her resignation to death, hatred started oozing through her heart. Why did they bother so much? Slowly, her apathy towards her life was taken over by antipathy towards her parents, and to everyone around her. All the people who shunned her, who didn't care...she despised them all.

And then, suddenly, her world shifted once more. Her ambitions, values, and her identity...everything has changed. Nagi is given another chance not at life, but at living...as Chrome Dokuro, Mist of the Vongola.

This wasn't her fantasy, but perhaps there was somebody listening to her when she wished upon a star.

* * *

She spends another month before she meets her boss, and a day after that to meet him. His ebony locks swayed with the wind, and his icy grey eyes glinted with cold intelligence and brutality. His thin blouse barely concealed his toned muscles, and his hands clenched the stainless steel with determination and pure malice.

There was never a man who ran on pure blood lust like Hibari Kyoya.

As she sat on the sidelines, watching him cut down anyone who dared to cross his path, her perception altered once more. The illusion that she had tossed away had slowly inched back into her consciousness. The old, tireless aspiration for her prince to take her away...

One glance from the man was enough to freeze her in her thoughts. His eyes...they were a lot more breathtaking when they were staring straight into her soul.

Maybe, just maybe, she'll have her happily-ever-after in the end.

* * *

It takes them a whole year to step away from being mere acquaintances, and two more long years before they admit that their relationship was, in fact, a relationship. He wakes up every morning to the sweetest melody on earth from his bird, and the kindest smile from her. Every morning, she wakes up just early enough to catch him asleep before his canary wakes him. Each time, she gets nothing but a scowl and a grunt, but all she does is giggle and help him with the morning chores and such.

They don't need words to understand that he isn't the sort to kiss her in the morning, or that she's perfectly happy with the arrangement they have.

The days go by, and the bystanders start to murmur and whisper in fretfulness at the situation. They were known to go slow, always satisfied with what they have and reluctant to move forward. Still, it's been too long. He wasn't a romantic type, but surely he would not forget, would he?

They didn't need to worry. It took him three years, but Hibari Kyoya was not a man to back down from anything. Two months later, on the same day she first laid eyes on him, he presented her with a ring that would make any woman cry in envy. Diamonds inlaid in platinum laced with gold, all the size of the moon on her pinky. What really brought her to tears, though, were his words.

"_Marry me."__

* * *

_

The bells were indeed ringing at the grandest cathedral in Italy, nine months later. Other mafia families who weren't friends with the Vongola knew to steer far away--when a Vongola gets married, everybody within a ten mile radius know not to crash the party.

She was dressed in strapless, ivory gown that hugged her every curve before gracefully flowing outwards, cutting off at the floor. Her milky skin glowed underneath the silk and satin layers, her long, purple locks pinned back behind her lacy veil. A romantic, flat diamond necklace hung on her neck, a present given to her by her patron as a bridal gift.

A knock on the door signaled that the ceremony was about to start. Opening the door, she was greeted by the man who had saved her from her old life, her brother in many ways. He smiled at her, before offering her an arm. At her request, he would be the one to hand her off to the skylark, taking over the job of the father.

As the large, mahogany doors creaked open, she couldn't help holding her breath in anticipation for her husband-to-be's reaction. She was not disappointed. Though he did little more that widen his eyes and hold his breath for mere seconds before looking away, she knew that it meant so much more. Blushing, she walked down the aisles to say her vows.

The next few moments passed by with a blur. The ceremony, the banquet, the first dance...these events rushed past as if they each lasted for mere seconds. At the end of the day, only those two words still echoed in her mind.

_"I do."_

He wasn't a prince, sweeping her off her feet. He was a cold prefect who couldn't care less.

He wasn't a knight in shining armor. He was a mafioso who wore his coat with dignity and pride.

He didn't have a horse. He wouldn't tolerate anything more than the canary who flew by his side.

They weren't the perfect couple. They had too many fights for that.

This wasn't a fairy-tale wedding, nor was it a fantasy ending.

_But it was **her** happily-ever-after. And that was enough for the both of them._

* * *

Haha, so how was it? I wrote this for thPeekaBoo's KHR Romance Writing Contest, with the theme being "Weddings". I was originally going to write something far, FAR different from this (some stuff including character deaths...hehe), but I was listening to "Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore, and...I was inspired. -shrug- Hope you enjoyed. **PLEASE REVIEW FOR A PINEAPPLE**. MUCH LOVE.

Oh, and yes, this was a reupload. The other one was...gone for some reason. I don't know why. -shrug-.

**REVIEW**. OR ELSE.


End file.
